godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Deathrock9/Godzilla 2476
So I occasionally like to write stories about whatever I like and then I get them printed out as a hardback book from Dox Direct. I am now thinking of writing a series of Godzilla stories, though I'm not sure how long each one each should be. I was thinking of setting it in London, in the year 2476. This would separate it from other Godzilla films, just to make it that more unique. I also plan to use some more obscure Kaiju (that is if I write these) such as Guilala, Manda, and some other obscure characters. They all deserve some love! I wrote what would act as an opening scene to the first story that involves Guilala destroying Japan before being easily taken down by Godzilla. If I do decide to go through with these stories, then these are some of the ideas that I have in mind. I have ideas for the main human characters if I did write these stories, and I will most likely post them down in the comments. I will include the actors that would portray them, if these were movies. *Godzilla vs. Gabara *Godzilla vs. Varan *Godzilla vs. Bagan *Godzilla vs. Godzilla *Godzilla vs. Gamera *Godzilla and Utsuno vs. Ghidorah *Godzilla vs. Serpa (A serpent Kaiju that causes mass flooding) *Godzilla vs. Rezorah (A Kaiju that is actually many smaller Kaiju) *Godzilla and Zone Fighter vs. The End (Yes, that is the name of the Kaiju) What do you think? 'Extract' London, in the year 2476. The streets were lined with futuristic military vehicles, all aiming up at the dark, purple sky. There were no signs of civilians, for they had all evacuated. Everything was still and silent, even the soldiers. They all waited among the massive, identical buildings, each coloured black lined with glowing white lights. Suddenly, one of these tower-like buildings exploded in a massive ball of flame. In a fashion similar to dominoes, two more buildings behind it also exploded in a chain explosion. The soldiers readied their guns, preparing to fend off the attacking creature. Suddenly, this creature loomed into view. It had a bulky, muscular body coloured a very dark shade of grey. Its arms were very large, almost like pillows, each with a much smaller hand on the end of them, both featuring five red coloured claws. It dragged a long tail behind it, which had a snapping pincer at the end of it. Finally, it rather absurdly had a silver head, resembling that of a chicken. It had two red glowing eyes, and two long antennae with a golden sphere upon each one. Strangely enough, something resembling a tap also rose from its head, though it did not seem to serve any purpose. It opened its beak, and fired another ball of fire, which spiralled into another building, causing it and several other buildings behind it to explode. It suddenly found itself under fire from the military vehicles, but simply shrugged off these attacks as a minor nuisance. It reached its hand towards a building and grabbed a chunk out of it, proceeding to then throw it at the attacking vehicles. The chunk split into various pieces of debris and took out a group of vehicles. It then swung around and struck some buildings with its tail. Before bringing its tail back, the pincer on the end of it grabbed one of the glowing lights and tossed it towards the ground like a Frisbee. It impaled a couple of vehicles, furthermore reducing the amount of firepower given off by the military. On the ground, the troops ran around in a frantic craze. “Sir, the creature has been identified as Guilala!” a random troop shouted to his group leader. “Do you really think I care about what it is called?" he asked, as he gave out orders on a device resembling an iPad. “We need to find a way of taking it out, before London is completely destroyed!” he shouted, as three more buildings combusted into flame. “Call in more Phaser Tanks!” he ordered. Quite quickly, a line of five Phaser Tanks arrived from around the corner and formed a line. Each one blasted Guilala with a blue laser, designed to burn the skin. The blue lasers faded away into a visible blue cloud, before being inhaled by the tap-like structure on Guilala’s head. This seemed to power him up, as he suddenly sprayed a line of five blue balls of fire into the Phaser Tanks, blowing each one up. Guilala suddenly glowed orange, before changing shape into a red, burning sphere of fire. “Be careful!” shouted the group leader, as the now changed Guilala levitated into the air, before suddenly zooming into the distance. It smashed through a line of buildings, and then similarly to a boomerang, came back and hurtled into another line of buildings. It kept repeating this process, smashing into building after building. “It seems helpless” murmured the group leader. Guilala flew around in many directions, leaving many buildings destroyed behind it. Guilala swiftly lowered down to street level and flew directly at the group leader’s squad. Fortunately enough, most of them jumped out of the way, though some foolishly stayed in place and fired their weapons at the creature, before being completely incinerated by its flames. Guilala lifted itself back into the air, before suddenly being struck by a blue beam of atomic power from the darkness. Guilala fell to the ground and shrunk to a miniscule size, before expanding and harmlessly disappearing into thin air, seemingly dead. The troops looked around in confusion. What attacked Guilala, and more importantly, where was it? The group leader noticed the very dark shadow of a tall, lizard creature, before it left the city and entered the ocean, swimming away and disappearing out of view. The next day, robot drones flew through the blue skies of London, using advanced technology to restore the buildings to their original state. People once again walked through the streets, as if nothing had happened. The area Guilala died in had been closed off, and scientists examined the radiation levels of that area. One man tried getting in to the area to get to his house, before being ushered out by military troops. “Sorry sir, this area is off limits” said the troop. “But I live in this area, where am I to go?” he asked. “This area is currently flooded with radiation, those who live in this area must either live with a relative or friend. If not, then–” “But I live–” “If not, then you must head over to the evacuation area and find temporary housing!” shouted the troop, refusing to let the civilian interrupt him. The civilian knew he wouldn’t be let in, so he walked away, much to his dismay. Category:Blog posts